The structure of a conventional brassiere is illustrated in FIGS. 5(a) and (b).
Specifically, a conventional brassiere has left and right cups 81, 82, and a left panel 83 and a right panel 84 which are sewn to the left and right cups 81, 82. Hooks and eyes 85a, 85b are provided at an end 83a of the left panel 83 and an end 84a of the right panel 84, respectively.
The left panel 83 and the right panel 84 are made of a material which is stretchable mainly in sidewise directions. In addition, elastic tapes 86, 87 are sewn respectively on the left panel 83 and the right panel 84 along their upper and lower edges.
Namely, regarding the conventional brassiere, the cups 81, 82 are respectively pulled in the directions shown in the figure by arrows X and Y, mainly by means of the elastic tapes 86, 87 which are sewn sidewise on the brassiere, so that the cups 81, 82 can remain fitted on the breasts.
Now, according to the human body structure, when a person moves her arms upwardly and downwardly or otherwise, muscles under the arms also stretch and contract upwardly and downwardly, as shown by arrow Z in FIG. 5(b).
In the case of the conventional brassiere, although it provides forces in the directions of arrows X, Y in FIG. 5(b), it generates no force which follows such vertical muscle movement. On the contrary, the lower tape 86 effects a horizontal force (the Y direction in FIG. 5(b)), and the upper tape 86 exerts an oblique downward force (the X direction in FIG. 5(b)). Hence, if the arms are raised and lowered repeatedly, the panels 83, 84 slide down in due course, causing the cups 81, 82 to slide down as well.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a ladies garment in which cups and tapes remain fitted on the body without sliding off the position, even when a wearer moves her arms upwardly and downwardly or otherwise.